Case covers of typical electronic cigarette cases are all opened by two methods. The first method is manual opening, namely, opening a case cover by a human hand without any bouncing mechanism. The second method is adopting an automatically opening torsion spring mechanism, namely, mounting a torsion spring on a rotation axle of a case cover and opening the case cover via torsion force of a torsion spring. In these two methods, a defect of the first method is that the case cover cannot be automatically opened or closed using a bouncing mechanism and the operation is difficult. Although the second method adopting the automatically opening torsion spring mechanism that can supply the power for opening the case cover, a press button or a push button needs to be added. This structure is complicated and does not have a simple appearance. Furthermore, the exposed torsion spring may adversely affect the appearance.